Just Tell Me Your Story
by MissZivaBeckett
Summary: A group of girls come in claiming their friend was raped. Will the victim face her trauma, will Olivia be able to get through to her and will the SVU squad be able to solve the crime? *Rated T for safety.* First SVU fan fic.


**Hello :)**

**I've recently started watching Law and Order: SVU and am now hooked. So I decided to write a fan fiction I had an idea for. To start with, I didn't know what show I was going to use for this. I was going to use Castle, but then I started watching SVU and that works better. :)**

**As I have only started watching the show, I apologize for any scenes that may seem out of character. I am trying my hardest and would love any suggestions and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with SVU.**

**Read and review!**

**Enjoy xx**

I've always been a girl to imagine the wedding I wanted to have. I would draw pictures, read books, and steal glances at brides' dresses as we passed the windows that held them. I've always imagined my day in white. It's always been something I've dreamed of having. My whole family there: smiling, crying tears of happiness. I'd stand at the altar, gazing into the loving eyes of my husband to be.

As a teenage girl, I've always been a bit boy crazy. I always had the latest hot boy on a poster in my room. My friends laughed over the matter, teasing me gently. But really, they were the exact same. Swooning, as a cute boy walked past us at school. That was how we worked. We teased each other, laughed at each other's ways. That was what made us so compatible. Together we'd even made a scrapbook up of 'the perfect husband' and what we wanted our wedding to look like, we kept it at my house. I didn't have any brothers or sisters that could nick it when I wasn't around.

We all wanted different style weddings. That was the only thing that differed us. Paige wanted a small, family and close friends wedding. She was like that in the sense of her personality. She was the quiet one, but she was the most creative. Hailey wanted to wear black to her wedding, as always, everyday of the week she was seen wearing black. She was a Goth to the naked eye, but underneath all of the eyeliner and armbands, she was one of the nicest people she knew. Dani wanted a wedding on horseback. She was in to that kind of stuff though. Plaits and plaid shirts were kinda her thing. That was what made her so unique. Hazel, who was the 'hippie' of the group to say the least, wanted a wedding on the beach with a massive bon fire to celebrate after. She was the only one out of all five of them whose wedding had been confirmed as her parents were organising an arranged marriage to occur for their daughter as soon as she turned 18.

Then there was herself. She was the only one of the group that wanted a huge, classic wedding. Beautiful and white, with red roses in the hands of her bridesmaids. She'd be wearing a gorgeous, flowing dress, her hair either pinned up, or falling in waves down her back. She would walk down the aisle, past the rows of her friends and family.

That was how her life was supposed to turn out: Happy and ordinary. That was what she dreamed about each night, how perfectly her life was going to turn out.

But it wasn't like that at all, it was far from it.

Her mother was a drunk, and had a new boyfriend almost every week.

The thought of her wedding, and the happy days that would come after she got married, kept her going.

Until it got worse.

She never thought that it was possible for her situation to get worse; it was always bad, but never like this.

Then the thoughts of her wedding disappeared, and that's what scared her. What she thought and dreamed about instead.

Her funeral. Her friends and family standing by her grave, dressed in nothing but black. Silent tears streaming down their emotionless faces, they would watch as her coffin was lowered into the freshly dug grave. Then they would depart, in pairs and groups. Patting each other's backs and hugging one another.

Occasionally she would watch from the side, no one ever saw her. Sometimes she would stand on her coffin and scream out that she was still alive. But no one ever heard her.

No one ever noticed her.

She wasn't invisible, but everything that happened to her went unnoticed.

It wasn't fair, on anyone, especially her.

Instead of her wedding she was dreaming of her funeral.

White had turned to black,

And the red roses had turned into the bright crimson color of blood

Happiness turned into sadness,

And Amelia Summers was no longer the same.

**Short and sweet :)**

**Will have the next chapter up in the next few days. I have another fic on the go at the moment. So will try my hardest!**

**Review please! **

**Willa xx**


End file.
